Birthday Surprise
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Prompt: Blaine surprises Kurt on his birthday in New York.


There was a loud _bang_, causing Rachel to jump and drop the cup she was washing (luckily, it wasn't glass) into the sink, as Kurt slammed the door behind him, a muffled _thud_ told her he had probably dropped his back unceremoniously onto the floor as well. She cringed, ignoring the dishes and picking up the towel as she edged her way out of the tiny kitchen and into the equally minute living room, wringing the towel between her hands nervously.

"Rough day?"

Kurt whipped around to face her. "The _worst._" He spat, his hands moving to his neck to fumble with the scarf draped around his neck before he ripped it off impatiently and threw it uncharacteristically across the room. "I mean, I wasn't _expecting_ anything but it's my fucking _birthday_ and I just-"

"Kurt I'm sorry, I know, I wanted to do something but-"

Kurt shook his head and held up a hand to silence her. "I know Rachel, I told you I wasn't _expecting_ anything." He repeated, sighing dejectedly as he shrugged off his coat and snatched the expensive gloves off his hands. He left them in a pile on one of the arm chairs and he could have sworn he caught Rachel's eye twitch though she, luckily, refrained from acting on her impulse and merely trailed her eyes on him as he threw himself onto their couch. "You're busy Rachel. We both are, I know that. I was just hoping for a good day. Just _one_ day where things went right. And of all people…" He trailed off, leaning his head on the back of the couch, eyelids fluttering to a close.

"Blaine?"

"One week Rach. I haven't heard from him in a week"

"Maybe he's busy. You know school and glee club and stuff."

Kurt lifted his head, twisting his neck around to give her a withering glare; she visibly recoiled. The work load could barely classify as time-consuming at Mickenly and glee club had always been _fun_ never a burden. And honestly, it was ridiculous to imply that Blaine didn't have time to pick up the phone at least _text_ Kurt considering the recent New Yorker had been calling him everyday for the past week. And on his _birthday. _Hastening to fix her mistake, Rachel went on. "Do you want some ice-cream? I'll grab us a tub and we can-"

"No." He snapped, "I'm just going to sit here and sulk and watch Moulin Rouge."

As Rachel opened her mouth to argue there was a knock on the door. "Fine, suit yourself. _I'm _ going to go eat some ice-cream. Get the door will you?" And with that, she was striding back to the kitchen, silky black her swinging behind her, leaving Kurt to stare at the back of her head in astonishment.

Kurt heaved himself to his feet as another knock resounded. "Birthday my fucking _ass,_" He muttered darkly as he made his way to the door and swung it open. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what was standing on the other side of it; his arms fell to his sides limply and he blinked a couple of times, there was no way this was real. "Blaine?"

Because there he was. _Blaine. _His boyfriend. _Blaine his boyfriend_ was standing in front of him in the door way to his apartment. _His apartment in New York._ Looking as gorgeous as ever. Blaine who _lived in Ohio._ **Blaine his boyfriend who lived in Ohio was standing in his apartment in New York looking as fucking gorgeous as ever.** Blaine in tight jeans, engulfed in a dark maroon coat, his neck wrapped in a navy scarf (with a pang, Kurt noted that Blaine _still_ wore Dalton colors, be it unconsciously) was standing in his doorway, his lips plump and red as he had clearly been chewing on them mercilessly, his cheeks were pink with cold and he had snow flakes in his curly un-gelled hair and one or two clung to his ridiculously long eyelashes. The shorter boy was flashing Kurt a dazzling smile and even in his current state of shock, Kurt could pick up on the nervousness behind it. "The one and only!"

"I- What're you doing here?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"It's your birthday." Blaine explained simply, easily. As easy as if someone had asked for his name or his number. As if it explained everything.

"You've ignored me for a week."

Blaine's face fell, his resolve crumbling and giving in to his nerves and he reached up with gloved hands to fiddle with the ends of his scarf. " I know Kurt, I know and I'm so sorry. I'm so _so _sorry but I couldn't talk to you! I wanted it to be a surprise but I knew I couldn't hold it in I wouldn't be able to and I planned everything with Rachel and your dad and my mom and it was so hard Tina had to hold my phone hostage I'm sorry I'm so sorry I just wanted it to be special for you I know how hard of a time you've been having and-" He was tripping over his words, stumbling as he tried to make things better and Kurt's heart was going to _burst_ with how much he loved the boy standing in front of him. So without warning, he fisted his hands in Blaine's scarf and tugged at him, leaning down to crash their lips together. Blaine's body visibly sagged with relief and it was barely seconds before he was reacting to the kiss, thrusting his tongue enthusiastically into Kurt's mouth and reacquainting himself with the taste he'd missed so much. When they pulled back several minutes later, they were both pink faced and panting. "Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Kurt laughed and it felt so_ good_ to laugh so genuinely and honestly because oh _God_ how he had missed the curly haired sap. He tugged his boyfriend inside a long with the small bag he had brought only to turn around and find Rachel, hands pressed to her heart, beaming at them. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You _knew_, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, scoffing melodramatically. "Well _of course_ I knew. Really, my flawless acting is merely one of the many reasons _I _should have been given the part I auditioned for last week, I mean honestly, I can't believe he gave it that tacky, _talentless_ wench and furthermore- " Kurt cut her off by clearing his throat pointedly and she at least had the decency to look abashed. "Right. Sorry. Happy birthday Kurt. We'll catch up later Blaine." She said, grabbing her coat and pressing kisses to both of their cheeks before bustling out of the apartment.

"I can't believe you guys pulled that on me."

"You're not really mad though, right?" Blaine had shed his coat and was standing right in front of Kurt, arms around his boyfriends waist and face nuzzled into the smooth, pale skin at Kurt's neck. "I mean, I'm totally forgiven right?" He was pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to Kurt's neck, sucking occasionally on the skin there.

"i don't know." Kurt struggled to keep his voice from wavering. "Maybe if you're down on your knees begging for my forgiveness…"

"Oh, I'll be on my knees." He whispered, his voice low, his breath tickling Kurt's ear and causing him to shiver. "But _I _won't be the one begging.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but as Blaine reached towards the button on Kurt's pants, he promptly shut his mouth; the only thing that could possibly come out of it now would merely prove Blaine's point.


End file.
